The Missing Ingredient, with Ionosama Fanatics
by shanejayell
Summary: Queen Iono has noticed a missing element in her harem, and has come to Tokyo looking for it. A yuri fanfic!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Iono-sama Fanatics, they belong to Miyabi Fujieda as do any other characters from Amber Teahouse. I also do not own any of the other anime series who appear in here. This is a yuri crossover and should in no way be taken seriously.

Iono-sama Fanatics

The missing ingredient

Whenever queen Iono Mito Archeline came to Japan, Eto Hachibe felt a certain chill of alarm run down her spine. Not that she minded going home to see her family, of course, and she knew that their cook Arata Tagoto enjoyed seeing her family and their restaurant once again. But whenever Iono went traveling she ended up causing trouble and picking up sobane (concubines), quite often in equal measure.

Aruje frowned as the silver, white haired girl bodyguard warily watched traffic, the group of them having occupied a small cafe. Her mother Fletch pushed up her stylish sunglasses, sitting across from Arata, her longtime lover. Kyas and Aida sat together, Aida gently needling her serious, glasses wearing lover while Kyas tried to drink her tea.

"More tea?" Sarasa offered, the tall, black haired part time student smiling as she reached their tables, her uniform swirling around her legs.

"Please," Iono smiled, wearing a traditional kimono that still highlighted her curvy form. "You're very sweet," she added, "would you be interested in being my sobane?"

Sarasa smiled, having been propositioned by Iono before. "I'm sorry," she answered firmly, "but I'm promised to Seriho."

Seriho Mugihoshi looked up as if the smaller woman sensed Sarasa, her smile warm as she made up the tea. The smaller woman was a expert on making tea, but sadly was rather inept at the duties of running a business. Sarasa willingly provided those skills, along with a depth of love she wondered if Seriho would ever see.

"Seriho could join you," Iono suggested.

"Thank you," Sarasa put out the tea as she added seriously, "but no."

"Oh poo," Iono pouted cutely as Eto fought back a laugh.

Iono seemed unable to pass an attractive woman without at least trying to ask her to be one of her sobane. She was very charming and good looking, too, which often lead perfectly innocent young women agreeing to become sobane and following her home. Of course Iono had good taste and so far the many young women were contributing to the welfare of the kingdom, but as Kyas often said a thousand sobane was a bit much.

"Iono-sama," Eto reached out to put her hand on Iono's as she asked, "I know there was business to attend to in Japan, but Kyas could have easily handled it. Why did we come to Japan?"

"She's right," Kyas agreed, "you have ulterior motives."

Iono looked down shyly then up again with a impish smile that inspired dread in the serious minded members of their party. "I have recently determined a serious lack in the ranks of sobane," she informed them seriously, "a missing ingredient to completing my harem!"

"Really?" Eto asked warily.

Iono rose suddenly and pointed towards the sky dramatically as she declared, "We have no magical girl sobane!"

"Huh?" even Aida looked surprised as the others looked at Iono in surprise.

Iono clapped her hands, "I was shocked to realize we don't have even one magical girl! Since there's so many in Japan, I thought we should rush here immediately."

"Couldn't I just wear a costume for you occasionally?" Kyas offered, feeling mildly exasperated.

Aida grinned at her lover, "Oh, will you?"

"Hush!" Kyas scolded her, blushing.

"No," Iono said as she pulled a large binder from her kimono, "I've already determined a few candidates. I'm sure I can get at least one!"

Eto put her head in her hands as the others gathered around Iono and her binder of magica girl photos and muttered, "Oh, this is not going to end well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Honey Flash!" the young police woman cried, her clothes dissolving away as she shifted to a redhead in a revealing tight bodysuit.

"Urk!" Iono made a happy sound at seeing such a close look at her nudity, her nose fountained blood then Iono collapsed unconscious.

"Iono-sama!" Aru yelped as she and Eto helped catch her.

"Is she all right" Fletch demanded, their driver still carrying half the net Iono had considered using to catch the elusive shape shifting heroine.

"I think she's fine," Kyas checked Iono over, "it's just the sudden loss of blood."

"Should we still try...?" Aru gestured to the net.

"No," Eto said after a moment, "first, we should get her to the hotel. Once she's recovered we'll decide if we want to go after her." Eto and Kyas shared a serious look, both of them deciding it might be best not to bring home a sobane that inspired such a extreme reaction in their queen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cure Black and Cure White both looked a bit bowled over as Iono talked to the two girls. "They look a bit overwhelmed," Fletch noted mildly.

"Uhm," Cure Black had to ask, she shorter brown hair flowing around her face,"what is a sobane?"

"It's a consort," Iono smiled at her warmly.

Cure Black's eyes widened a bit, "Uhm, I'm not really into that."

"It sounds...," Cure White murmured, her long black hair shimmering, "kind of interesting." She looked at Iono, "I wouldn't have to do anything till I'm older?"

"Oh, no," Iono shook her head, "I have sworn not to take a young woman if she's under aged."

"Well...," Cure White looked thoughtful.

"White, you can't," Cure Black took her hands in hers as she murmured, "I need you."

Cure White looked into her eyes as she smiled warmly, "You're right." She looked over at Iono, "I'm sorry."

Iono shrugged with good humor, "Well, the offer's always open." She smiled impishly, "Maybe you both can come to my kingdom when you're older."

By the stunned looks on both their faces, neither girl had considered that idea!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sailor Moon and her allies were in trouble, but the pretty blonde felt safe in knowing her hero Tuxedo Kamen would arrive. Any time now. Soon, anyway.

"Meatball head," Sailor Mars demanded as the black haired girl in the red trimmed uniform struggled with her bonds, "get us out of this!"

"But Tuxedo Kamen is coming!" Sailor Moon protested.

"Do you feel a little guilty about doing this?" Aru asked as she sat on one end of the masked and tuxedo clad hero.

"Nah," Fletch shrugged as she sat on his chest.

"Fear not!" a woman's voice boomed out of the night, "for I will not allow fair maidens to come to harm!"

"A woman?" Sailor Jupiter blinked, her brown hair flowing down her back.

"I am Queen Iono Mito Archeline," the black haired beauty stood sillouetted by a floodlight provided by Aida, "and I will save you."

"She's beautiful," Sailor Mercury murmured then the blue haired girl blushed slightly.

Leaping down Iono cut them free with a familiar looking sword cane, then pretended to attack the disguised Kyas, who in true villain form uttered some threats then fled the scene of the battle. "That was easy," Sailor Venus blinked, her long blond hair shimmering.

"Pretty ladies," Iono gracefully offered Sailor Moon a hand up, smiling at the others, "are you all right?"

Sailor Jupiter smiled at the tall young woman, "I am now."

Iono smiled back warmly, "I'm glad."

"Wow...." Sailor Moon murmured, not even noticing Kyas removing her disguising makeup and the other sobane hauling Tuxedo Kamen away.

"Sailor Moon," Iono said as she tilted the blond haired girl's face up to gaze into her blue eyes, "even in far off lands I've heard of you."

Sailor Mars frowned even as Sailor Mercury sighed, "So cool."

"I have a important question to ask you," Iono said as Sailor Moon nearly swooned.

"Ask it," Sailor Moon breathed out.

"Will you be my sobane?"

"HUH?!" all five Sailors blurted.

End.

Notes: I noticed a SEVERE lack of Iono-sama Fanatics fanfic and I just HAD to try to write one. This is set after the two mangas but before the afterwards where everyone had married and settled down. Not to be taken too seriously, and I hope the readers have fun. Series featured include Cutey Honey, Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon.


End file.
